(DIAURA Yo-kaxShoya) AC
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: satu short fic lama saya, RnR please!


**Title : AC**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Yoka x Shoya DIAURA**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : flat, short story**

**Summary : Shoya kepanasan, dan dia punya 2 pilihan dari Yo-ka untuk mengatasi masalahnya.**

**A/N : Awalnya nggak yakin mau ngepost ini FF, tapi sayang juga kalau Cuma disimpen.. Inspirasinya datang pas saya streaming NICO-NICO Hallowen Party tahun 2012 yang lalu. Pas bagian Yo-ka bercerita kalau Shoya itu suka mengeluh 'atsui..atsui' sementara Yo-ka sendiri nggak suka menyalakan AC dengan alasan menjaga kondisi tenggorokannya. Naah, akhirnya saya paksa untuk menghubungkan kedua fakta itu, hasilnya… failed XDDD**

Shoya kesal! Wajah sebalnya tak kunjung hilang sejak satu jam yang lalu, saat rombongan DIAURA sampai hotel tempat mereka menginap, Yo-ka, Kei, Tatsuya, dan dirinya memutuskan untuk mengundi 2 kamar hotel yang disediakan manajemen. Dan hasilnya, dia harus sekamar dengan Yo-ka, si vokalis. Shoya shock. Itu artinya, dia harus tidur tanpa AC, karena Yo-ka tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun yang sekamar dengannya menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

"nee Kei, gantikan aku, onegai—" Shoya menarik-narik lengan baju Kei, hingga membuat Kei jengah.

"ti-dak-bi-sa! kau harus sportif Shoya.." jawab Kei dan berlalu begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya disusul Tatsuya, sebelum Shoya menahan lengan si drummer.

"kau yang sekamar dengan Yo-ka ya? onegai—'' Kali ini Shoya berusaha membujuk Tatsuya sampai Yo-ka datang dengan beberapa kopernya.

"Shoya, kuhitung sampai sepuluh, kalau kau tak masuk juga pintu aku kunci!" ancam Yo-ka datar. Shoya menatap Yo-ka tak percaya, Yo-ka sudah gila!

"Tatsuya, aku mohon—semalam saja"

"tapi—"

"sepuluh.. sembilan..delapan.. tujuh.." Yoka mulai menghitung mundur

"tolong aku.. kau tau kan aku tak betah dengan panas?'' Shoya masih berusaha membujuk Tatsuya ditengah kepanikannya.

"empat..tiga..dua.."

Hitungan Yo-ka semakin mendekati batas, sementara Tatsuya tak juga memberikan jawaban.

"satu..dan…" Yo-ka menggantungkan ucapannya

"OKE! OKE! aku menyerah" Shoya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sementara Yo-ka tersenyum kecil dan memberikan kode kepada Tatsuya.

"arigatou" kata Yo-ka sebelum menyusul Shoya masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

.

.

Yo-ka beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk menggantung dilehernya. Mendapati Shoya yang masih terduduk di ranjang membelakanginya.

"masih marah?" tanya Yo-ka sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Tak ada jawaban.

'' 2 malam tanpa pendingin, apa susahnya sih?" tanya Yo-ka lagi. Shoya akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Yo-ka tajam.

"kau gila! ini musim panas Yo—ka! kau tidak pernah mengukur suhu saat musim panas hah?" Shoya berbalik bertanya, kesal.

Yo-ka hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang lain. "aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya—" jawab Yo-ka enteng, membuat Shoya semakin emosi dan kembali berbalik, membelakangi nya lagi. Yo-ka menghela nafas panjang.

"kau tahu kan, dinginnya AC akan membuat tenggorokan ku kering.. aku takkan bisa bernyayi dengan baik—" Yo-ka berusaha menjelaskan –lagi- alasannya tak mengijinkan Shoya menyalakan AC kamar tidur. Shoya lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"terserah kau saja—aku mau tidur. Dan ingat, jangan pernah menyentuh remote AC nya.." kata Yo-ka. Shoya hanya mendengus dan melirik Yo-ka yang kini telah berbaring diranjangnya.

.

.

Yo-ka terbangun dari tidurnya, saat dia mendengar suara yang cukup berisik disampingnya. Yo-ka menoleh dan mendapati Shoya tengah terduduk di ranjang sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan lembaran kertas.

"atsuiii! atsuii!" Shoya terus saja mengeluh dan sesekali mengusap keringat diwajahnya dengan tissue. Shoya tak sadar sedari tadi aktivitasnya mengganggu tidur si vokalis. Yo-ka berdecak kesal, membuat Shoya menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa bangun?" tanya Shoya, masih sibuk mendinginkan dirinya.

"kau masih bisa-bisanya bertanya?" balas Yo-ka jengkel sembari bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang.

"atsui!" Shoya masih saja mengeluh tak menggubris omongan Yo-ka. 'anak ini benar-benar bebal' batin Yo-ka emosi. Tiba-tiba Yo-ka mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Shoya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"nee Shoya—" panggil Yo-ka, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Shoya

"apa?"

"kau kepanasan?"

"tentu saja! kau pikir?"

"aku punya dua saran untukmu agar kau tak lagi kepanasan—"

Shoya berhenti mengipasi dirinya sendiri, dan menatap Yo-ka horror. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"saranmu selalu tak bermutu" balas Shoya dan kembali mengusap bulir keringat diwajahnya

"yaa terserah sih.. kalau kau betah dengan panasnya ya sudah—" jawab Yo-ka enteng dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur.

"tu-tunggu! oke.. apa saranmu?"

Yo-ka menyeringai dan kembali mengadap Shoya. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"pertama! kau lepas baju saja.." kata Yo-ka. Mendengar itu Shoya langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dia menggeleng cepat. "dasar mesum!" maki Shoya. Yo-ka terkekeh, "yang kedua.. aku akan mengijinkanmu menyalakan ACnya.."

"hah? kau serius?" tanya Shoya tak pecaya.. akhirnya..

Yo-ka mengangguk, "tapi dengan satu syarat.." lanjutnya lagi. Shoya mendengus sebal, "apa syaratnya?"

Yo-ka tersenyum, "jika aku kedinginan, kau harus tidur bersamaku dan memelukku—" belum selesai Yo-ka berbicara, Shoya melemparinya dengan bantal.

"dasar mesum! mesum! mesum!" Shoya berteriak emosi. "kau benar-benar mengerjaiku hah?"

Yo-ka terkekeh, "aku kan hanya memberi saran, apa aku salah? Terserah kau mau memilih yang mana—" jawab Yo-ka sambil tertawa.

Shoya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Saran dari Yo-ka sama sekali tak membantunya. Udaranya sungguh panas, tapi Shoya takkan pernah melepas bajunya, apalagi dihadapan Yo-ka. Wajah Shoya memerah membayangkannya. Lalu saran yang kedua.. tidak! tidak! Shoya menggelengkan kepala nya cepat! Yo-ka benar-benar licik. Shoya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"bagaimana, sudah kau putuskan?" tanya Yo-ka menyadarkan Shoya dari dunianya sendiri.

"kau licik! mana mungkin di musim panas seperti ini kau akan kedinginan hanya gara-gara AC?"

"lho.. memang begitu kenyataannya. Lihat, aku sama sekali tak berkeringat kan?"

"abnormal!" cibir Shoya membuat Yo-ka terkekeh. Yo-ka bangkit berdiri dan berjaan menuju meja TV, mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya, mensetting ke angka yang paling kecil.

"kau lihat? AC nya sudah kunyalakan kan.." kata Yo-ka sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang Shoya dan berbaring disamping Shoya.

"oi.. kenapa tidur disini? Yo-ka minggir!" Shoya menggeser-geser tubuh Yo-ka sampai tangan Yo-ka menarik tubuh Shoya untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Lengan Yo-ka memeluk tubuh Shoya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"aku mulai kedinginan bodoh—" gumam Yo-ka dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Shoya terdiam dan menoleh kearah Yo-ka. Wajah Yo-ka mulai memucat, tangannya mulai dingin. Akhirnya Shoya bergerak menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Yo-ka dan tubuhnya. Tidur seranjang dengan Yo-ka ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Shoya. Yang penting dia tidak lagi merasa kepanasan.

"oyasumi—" kata Shoya. Tak ada jawaban. hah—rupanya si vokalis telah terlelap tidur.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
